Christmas Special
by Kakashi-Hatake girl12
Summary: When Sakura tells Kakashi something that she had been hiding. I threatens to destroy the very foundations of the relationship. After working so hard to be together, their world is tore apart in a single day. Will Kakashi and Sakura forever stay in a doomed relationship or will things brighten up for the better. Read ad find out. Please Review.


**Sakura and Kakashi**

**Christmas Special**

**Kakashi - 33**

**I don't own anything**

**Sakura - 21**

* * *

Sakura thought about the day. Today was going to be the day that she told him the truth. Over a year ago she had finally gained enough courage to tell Kakashi that she loved him. Now she had a really big secret to tell Kakashi. Tomorrow was Christmas and that would be when she told him her big sercert or rather news. She hoped that he would be happy but she couldn't see why he wouldn't be. He may be a bit shocked, but the would be it. Sakura finally made it to their house, where he would no doubt be waiting, She couldn't wait to see the smile on his face when she told him. When she walked throught the door, she seen himm cooking in hte kitchen, and walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"Well there you are" Kakashi said as he turned around to return her hug.

"Hi. What are you making?" Sakura asked.

"Im making your favorite. Tamin and Rice!" Kakashi Replied, before returning to his cooking

"Aw how sweet. Thank you, Kakashi!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Your welcome, Cherry!" Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Look, kashi, there is something that i really need to tell you, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I feel like now is now is the best time to do so!" Sakura said.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked while still cooking.

"Well, I, um, I'm uh..." Sakura started to say, but Kakashi stopped her. He turned around to look at her, while still holding his stirring spoon.

"Whats the matter Sakura? You never studder!" Kakashi asked, worry evident on his face.  
"It's just that I, uh, wanted to tell you that I'm Pregnant!" Sakura finally managed to choke out the last part. After she said tha a look of shock washed over Kakashi's face, and he dropped the spoon in his hand, and he stared at like she had just told him icha icha went out of buisness. Not exactly the respnse she was looking for. She thought that he would be happy, but he showed no signs of being happy. If anything she thought that he was angry. She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Kakashi say something, anything. We are having a baby together, i thought that you would be happy!" Sakura all but cried out even though she said that, Kakashi still remained silent and unmoved. She had that feeling that she had made a mistake telling hime. What else could she do, you couldn't hide something like this for long. The silence from Kakashi was the answer that she needed, she knew now that this is not what Kakashi had planned, nor did he want it. Tears began to fall more as her heart broke even more with every passing second.

With that thought in mind, she turned on hyer hill and ran out of the house and down the street. Not once did she look back to see if Kakashi had fooowed her. When she finally stopped, she found herself at hokage tower. Maybe Tsunade could hep her with her problem. She made her way up to her Shisou's office, all the while thinking of how she was going to tell Tsunade that she was pregnant. She finally reached the hokages door and knocked.

"Enter!" Tsunade shouted, it was clear that she was drinkings.

"Hi shisou." Sakura said.

"What do you need?" Tsunade asked.

"I just need help with something!" Sakura said.

"What do you need? Have you gotten yourself into to trouble?" Tsunade asked.

"It's just that me and Kakashi has had a falling out, and Im afraid that we are done for good, and I don't want it to be. I love him." Sakura said.

"You brothered me, When I'm really busy, for a personal problem. It had better be important!" Tsunade said. She doesn't look that busy, all she is doing is drinking, Sakura thought.

"It is very Important." Sakura said.

"Alright. Out with it already. I haven't got all day. I think I may go Maul Hatake for making you cry." Tsunade said. them she got and evil glint in her eye. Now she felt bad for Kakashi. Tsunade might actually kill him.

"Well, I told him that I was pregnant, and his only reponse was silence. I think he was angry at me Shisou what do I do?" Sakura cried.

"I'm going to kill Hatake, Sakura honey, why don't you go on home. I'll deal with Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Please don't hurt him. I still need him." Sakura pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just going to knock some sense into him." Tsunade said. Sakura knew Kakashi would get hurt, but she sighed and left anyway. She went to her parents house where she would stay for the time being. They were away on a mission, but Sakura knew where the spare key was hidden.

**(Kakashi's POV)**

* * *

What was I thinking. I should have said something. Sakura must hate me right now. I'm a fool, she told me that we were having a baby, and I reward her with silence. I don't deserve her. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone knocking on my door till it was to late. Before I knew what was happening, my door went flying across my appartment and Tsunade literally had me by the thoart.

"What is wrong with you hatake. I have it in mind to kill you right now." Tsunade roared at me.

"Would you care to explain why you want to kill me?" I asked.

"Because you broke Sakura's heart, and for that you will pay." Tsunade aid, and before I could react Tsunade punched me and sent me flying across my apartment. Of course Sakura would go to Tsunade with this matter.

"Look Tsunade, I was in shock and I didn't know what to say to her. I froze uyp. Please just let me go talk to her." I pleaded.

"Fine, but if she comes to me crying I will kill you. You understand me." Tsunade yelled.

"Hai." I replied. Then she was gone, thank goodness. Now to find sakura. Hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid. I ran as fast as I could toward Sakura's Parents house, hoping that she was home, I knew she would be though. Finally I made it. I stood outside the door for a long while, before finally knocking.

**(Sakura POV)**

* * *

I sat on my bed crying for what seemed like hours wondering what I had done wrong, why couldn't Kakashi just accept me, and the baby and love us, didn't he know how much I loved him. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn';t even realize someone was knocking on the door until it had become loud and urgent. Sighing I stood up and walked door the stairs and opened the door. As she opened the door, her breath caught in her thoart, and her mind froze at the sight that she saw. There stood a tired, sweaty, but concerned Kakashi. Nothing needed to be said, she new why he was standing infront of her, and she couldn't be happier. Now she knew that he still wanted to be with her. Sakura could not have been happier about it.

"Kakashi..." Sakura started, but Kakashi held a hand up to stop her, he wanted to speak first.

"Sakura, I don't know why I acted the way I did, but I am so sorry. I want to be apart of this childs life even if you don't want me to be. Sakura I love you, and I will love this child even more so. You and that child are the most important things to me and I would gladly give my life for both of you. That is what I should have said to begin with, instead of standing there like an idiot." Kakashi said finally finishing what needed to be said. Sakura almost cried at the realizeation that Kakashi was accepting her and the baby. She couldn't be happier about that fact. She jumped into Kakashi's arms and kissed him full force. It didn't take long for kakashi to pull her to her room, where they stayed for remaineder of the day.

* * *

**Epilogue 6 years later**.

A little six year old girl ran through the house, followed by her 4 year old brother and 3 year old siste. tHe three of them were currently runnint from their mom, they were not up for showers at the moment. The got halfway down the hall before the bumped into someone, causing them all to fall. They looked up to see their dad. Kakaski picked up his oldest daughter who looked just like her mother and kissed her. The he leaned don and kissed his 4 year son, who looked just like him. Lastly, was his youngest daughter, who had her mothers hair, but suck out all over like her dad, she had Kakashi's eyes and Sakura's smile and firey attitude, and he love it, he kissed her before sitting her down. Then he turned to see his beautiful wife standing infront of him. Kakashi pulled sakura t him and kissed her.  
After pulling away from the kiss, Kakashi was content just holding his pink haired Cherry Blossom. Sakura and the kids had become his life, and nothing would change that, not even death. It took alot to get where they were, and nothing was going to take that away. Kakashi finally got his happy ending, and Sakura finally got the love that she deserved. Their family was strange indeed, but it was a family none-the-less, and it was full of love.

**THE END**


End file.
